This invention relates to apparatus used to provide controlled volumetric dispensing of dry, powdered or granular materials from containers. With further specificity, this invention relates to apparatus, adaptable to use in conjunction with the containers in which such materials are often sold, which partition such containers into a desired number of compartments, and permit dispensing of the powdered or granular materials from only a single compartment at one time.